Blood Moon
by jellomello143
Summary: 2 years ago Aston Night saved Angelina Valentin's life. When he unexpectedly appears in her dreams and at her school what will this cause? In a town where things are left unspoken and the unknown should stay unknown lies a deep, dark secret to her messed up life


Blood Moon

Chapter 1

In The Park

_I could've sworn someone was just next to that car... _I thought to myself as the swing that I sat on creaked when it went back and forth. _Stop it Angelina, you're just being paranoid, _I told myself once again.

I looked down at my hand. It was wrapped in a silver necklace with a golden cross hanging from it. It was my good luck charm, but tonight I wasn't feeling much luck. For the third time this week my mom had kicked me out of the house and once again I got no explanation for what I had done wrong, only a slap in the face and being yelled at to and I quote "_Get the hell out of this god damn house you demon child!" _Yep, what a loving mother right?

Sighing, I put my head on the chain and closed my eyes. I heard a small crack and my navy blue eyes shot open and darted around but all I saw was darkness and small rays of the red moon shining out from behind the dark gray clouds that filled the nights sky.

Where I live there was never a white moon, it was always red but that wasn't really anything to worry about where I live. I stood up and stuffed my cold hands in my green sweater and headed towards my house, I could just slip in through the window anyways.

When I wasn't even five steps away from the park I heard someone walking from the alley, the sound of their footsteps bouncing off the walls and out the opening. Panic flooded my chest and my eyes darted around.

In this town, it was bad to be out after night because that's when the strange creatures came out. No one ever saw them and the people who do never come back alive and for those who do have to be sent to a mental home because of the horror that fills their skulls.

As quick as I could, I dropped to the ground and slid under the car that was next to me. The footsteps got closer as they stepped out of the alley and headed in my direction. I held my breath, desperate to not make a sound.

The person stopped next to the car I was under and I could hear the person chuckle, it sounded like a man but I wasn't about to go out and check. The person started to walk away from me and I stayed there, still for what felt like hours but was really only a minute and four seconds.

I let out a heavy breath but before I could breath in ice cold hands clasped around my ankles and I let out a toe curling scream as I was roughly dragged out from under the car from the back. The person flipped me over and I looked up into hungry blood red eyes.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it was bad to come out at night all alone?" The man asked me, grinning and showing off a rows of jagged pearly white teeth. His breath smelled of raw flesh and was as cold as his body. Terror filled my chest, my heart pounded hard in my ears, and all the blood rushed away from my face.

He opened his mouth to take a nice big chunk out of me and for some strange reason I kept my eyes wide open. I used the little strength I had left in my terrified body and threw him off, his body sailing through the air and hitting the brick wall with amazing impact.

Eyes still wide, I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. Out of no where a guy fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. He held a spike covered baseball bat in his hands and his eyes were fully black, no white anywhere.

I turned around to run to see that all around my was blocked by men with different weapons that were drenched in crimson red blood, all of their eyes pitch black, no white anywhere while they grinned at me with those jagged teeth.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I stood stiff looking around as they all started to close in on me. I threw punches but they didn't effect any of them, one even tried to bite me but I had pulled back in time.

Another thing fell from the sky right in front of me and looked at me with a smirk and his teeth were regular looking but his eyes were crimson red but with the whites. Instead of trying to eat me like the rest he turned towards all the other men and started to fight them.

_Fight them!_

All of the guys that tried to attack me were now dead on the ground in a matter of minutes and the guy that saved me turned to me.

"You better get home before more comes," The guy tells me with a velvet voice, his shaggy dirty blond hair getting into his eyes.

"Mhm..." was all I said as I started to step back and away from him,just to make sure that he wasn't going to try to eat me like the other guys.

"I'll see you again Angelina because you're special," I had no idea what he meant but I turned on my heal and ran for the heels, not wanting to know how he knew my name or why I was 'special.'

That was two years ago when I was 14. I'm now 16 and living a complicated life of wanting to eat everyone around me, but of course that's just my little secret.

I walked down the school halls with my best friend Stacy. We were laughing and talking when my head started to pound. I dropped my books in the middle of the hall and held my head, shutting my eyes tight.

"Angelina? Hey what's wrong?" That was all I heard from Stacy before everything went black

_"Did you know that you can kill anyone around you with just one move?" Someone told me through the darkness that surrounded me like a blanket. I couldn't answer and frankly, I didn't want to. _

_ For some strange reason my eyes wouldn't adjust to the darkness so I was just staring at black. Finally, a blood red moon appeared from behind some clouds and shone down on something- or someone._

_ He smiled at me, his crimson red eyes danging in the red moonlight while his dirty blond hair blew softly in the wind. I just stared at him, not saying anything. _

_ "You're not one for words are you?" He asked me with that velvet voice I remembered. He looked taller, broader, and hotter._

_ "Who are you?" I asked him, finally finding my dumb voice. He just chuckled and stuffed his hands into his gray sweater._

_ "Time will answer your questions," and with that he turned around and started to walk away._

My eyes shot open and darted around to meet light green ones that were dancing with amusement. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared up at him.

"Feeling better?" The guy asked me, his velvet voice ringing in my ears. I didn't answer, I just stood up quickly and raced out of the nurses office and into the girls bathroom, staring into the mirror at myself.

_Why is that guy here? What does he want from me? _ I asked myself because the guy in the nurses office was the guy in my dream and the guy from two years ago who saved my life.


End file.
